


[Podfic] The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven

by Hebecious



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Families of Choice, Family, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: It's like giving a gun to a six-year-old...





	[Podfic] The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152166) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/36015880992/in/dateposted-public/)

Cover Artist: hebecious  
Length: 01:40:20  
Download Link: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xma9zrnbe4k3sbj/%5Bthe_losers%5D_the_sniper_at_the_gates_of_heaven.m4a)  
Audiofic.jinjurly


End file.
